Heart
by Sela McGrane
Summary: For Severus Snape, walking home in the rain one night five years after the war will change more than just his life - it'll change his heart. SS/GW/HP NOT a threesome. NOT slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story it called _"Heart"_. It was inspired by the song "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You", by the band "Heart" . If you don't know it, look it up. Beautiful song. I'm posting this as a work in progress, because I know it can be continued, but I also think it can stand alone as a song fic. The end of this story ends the same way the song does...aka it leaves you hanging. You have been warned! Please read and review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to continue the story! **

**Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own Harry Potter. But if I did, Severus would NOT have died.  
><strong>

**-MNA-**

* * *

><p><strong>May, 2003<strong>

Severus Snape sat quietly at his desk grading chemistry exams. He was living in the Muggle world now, and had been since the end of the war, more than five years ago now. He taught University students the Muggle equivalent to Potions, which was called Chemistry. He'd gotten the job three years ago after a rapid study of the subject on his own. The Dean didn't need to know that he did not actually hold a degree in Chemistry - his Mastery in Potions had prepared him for most of what was required of him now. And all the years teaching at Hogwarts had prepared him for all the Muggle dunderheads.

A clock on the wall chimed midnight, and Severus collected his things. He lived only a few blocks away, and he preferred not to use automobiles, anyhow. Severus stepped outside, only to curse at that sudden wetness. "Damnit!" he said. It was pouring. He'd been so lost in thought he'd not even heard the sound of water pelting down on every uncovered surface.

Sucking it up, he tried to shield his notebook under his blazer. It had been nice this morning, and he hadn't brought a coat, let alone an umbrella. He got about ten feet before the honking horn made him look up.

"Want a ride?" a woman's voice called from the dark sedan.

Severus uttered thanks and jumped unceremoniously into the car. And then, when he was settled, he looked at the driver. She was a beautiful, red haired woman, with a strong jaw line, pale skin, and soul penetrating eyes. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. With as pretty as she was, he might have taken notice of her in a supermarket sometime.

"I only live a few blocks down the way," Severus directed as she began to pull away.

"We're not going to your house," she said. "There's a motel about five miles from here."

"Motel?" Severus asked, totally confused.

The woman took a deep breath. "I'm asking you to make love to me."

Severus stared. "What?"

"I just need you to have sex with me, once. Just tonight, and then you'll never hear from me again," the woman said.

Sweet Merlin, if this woman wasn't a Muggle, she would have been a Gryffindor for sure. Or maybe a Slytherin, depending on her motives. "Why? And why me?"

"No questions means no strings, Severus," she said carefully.

"Have we met, some place before?"

The woman parked the car in front of the motel and looked at him. Severus could see the conflict in her eyes. "We have, but I've placed a Charm on you that will not allow you to recognize me."

"You're a Witch?"

The woman shook her head. "No more questions. Just please come, make love to me tonight. I need you."

Severus stared at her for another moment before nodding. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>May, 2005<strong>

Severus was walking home, thinking about the woman he'd slept with two years ago, and the note she'd left him. It had said _"I am the flower, you are the deed. We walked in the garden, we planet a tree. Don't try to find me. Please don't you dare. Just live in my memory. You'll always be there." *  
><em>

Severus figured that it was part of a poem, but two years of searching later, he hadn't been able to fine it. While he was respecting her wish for him not to find her, he still wanted a better understanding of their encounter. Despite being a one night stand, it had meant something to him.

Severus shook his head, and looked toward his front door, wondering if his new supply of Potions ingredients had arrived today.

And there she was. Sitting on his doorstep. Just as beautiful as he remembered.

He jogged the rest of the way to his house, heart pounding. "I don't understand," he said quietly, touching her cheek gently.

"Again?" she asked in a whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>May, 2007<strong>

Two years to the day, just as he hoped, she was back. Again, she waited on his front door, but this time, no words were said. He just wrapped her in his arms, and slowly made their way to his bedroom.

"I knew you'd be here, my flower." Severus whispered into her hair.

"Call me Lily," the woman whispered.

"It's not your real name," Severus said, certain this was true.

"No," the woman said, "but the name means something to both of us."

At this point, Severus knew better to press her with questions. For hours, they made love in the dark. They had just stilled, there in his bed, while the sun started to rise. She moved to get up, but Severus grabbed her arm. "My heart will break when you walk out that door," he said quietly, meaning every word. Somewhere in the last four years, he'd fallen in love with a woman he hardly knew.

She pulled away and dressed quickly. Before she closed the door behind her, she looked back at him still lying on the bed. "So will mine," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>May, 2010<strong>

When the woman – his young Lily, did not return after another two years, Severus decided he could take no more. He began to make preparations to return to the Wizarding world. The problem was that even if he walked right into the woman he'd bedded three times, he wouldn't know it was her.

He might know her – she'd indicated that prior to the end of the war they had indeed known each other, or at least met a few times. But he would never recognize her for who she was.

There were other ways he might find her out. He would know her smell. He'd soaked in that smell only those three times, but he would never forget it. He also might see it in her eyes. A look, or a response to his presence, perhaps. So far as she knew, he was still in the Muggle world.

But he wasn't. He now resided in Godric's Hallow. Albus Dumbledore had left him a small cottage in the Wizarding town, though up to this week the place had not been occupied since Albus had died. Severus has hired a groundskeeper to keep the place clean while it was not being lived in, so there was not much he'd had to do when he'd moved here from Oxford.

He'd just moved his things in today. It felt strange to be using his wand regularly again, but it sure was useful what moving large items. After brushing off his jeans and putting on a fresh t-shirt, Severus walked down the street to the local bookstore. It wasn't as nice as Florish and Blott's, but it was still a Wizarding bookstore, and he'd sorely missed Wizarding bookstores whilst in Oxford.

Severus had not even made it totally through the front door when a young, dark haired boy ran smack into him with a thud. The boy took a step back, and looked up.

"Sorry," the boy said meekly.

"Albus Severus Potter!" a voice yelled. "Where do you think you're…"

As the woman came around the corner and saw Severus, her voice stopped. And when Severus looked at her, his heart stopped. It stopped because the boy in front of him looked just like he had as a child. This boy could be his son. And if this boy could be his son, could the boy's mother be…?

Ginny Potter. Severus was stunned. He stared at her, and the fear in her eyes told him he was right. "Severus," she whispered.

"Ginny?" he choked out, testing out the name of the woman he was in love with for the first time.

As if things couldn't get more uncomfortable, the one and only Harry Potter came walking around the corner, with a boy a bit older than Albus by his side, and a little girl in his arms. They both looked more like Ginny, though both had his dark hair and eyes. If Severus was doing the math correctly, all three of the Potter children could very well be his. "Sweet Merlin, Severus Snape!" Harry said.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Severus said, unsure of what Harry might or might not know.

Ginny composed herself. "Harry, darling, can you go ahead and take Lily and the boys home. I'm sure Mr. Snape is on an important book hunting mission and doesn't want his former students bugging him. I'll finish up here.

Harry shrugged, nodded curtly to Severus, and ushered the children out the door. As soon as he was out of earshot, Severus looked at Ginny again. "Are they mine?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "Harry doesn't know he's sterile. I work at St. Mungo's now, and had access to an advanced book for diagnosis spells."

"Albus, Lily, and…?" Severus wanted to know the oldest boy's name.

"James," Ginny said. "Harry named him."

Severus nodded. In another life, he would have been horrified that his son's name was James Potter…but that didn't seem all that important right now. "Why me? Does Harry know?"

"Harry has no idea that the children are not his," Ginny whispered. "I'd like it to stay that way. I chose you because I wanted someone who no one would suspect, would never, ever be around, and who shared enough features with my husband that he would not suspect. You fit the bill."

Severus looked at the ground, conflicting emotions boiling inside of him. He was mad, scared, happy, devastated, guilty, and hurt.

"In fact, because we were at such odds while I was at Hogwarts, I hoped that there would be enough existing hate on my end to prevent any romantic feelings from developing," Ginny continued. "But it didn't work. I did begin to love you. That's why I didn't come back last year. I was hoping for a few more kids, but I can't have them with Harry, and I couldn't stand to see you. It hurt too much. It hurts now."

Severus looked at her. "I'm not going to leave. Like it or not, I live here now. Like it or not, I want to be a part of my childrens' lives. I will respect your wishes if you want to continue to keep the truth from Harry, but I can't promise any control in my feelings for you."

"I don't see I have a choice in the matter," Ginny said.

"I don't think I do, either," Severus replied.

* * *

><p>* The note Ginny left Severus in 2003 was part of the song I mentioned above.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh hell, I gave in and wrote another chapter. I swear, I have no idea what's going to happen after this. I just had the idea to put a spin on the typical "quiet Albus" character. I decided to make him a bit more snarky. The silent but deadly kinda kid. Plus, he'd 14 now, and all 14 year olds are more balls than brains. LOL**

**Normal disclaimers apply. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not have killed Severus. **

**-MNA-**

* * *

><p><strong>September, 2020<strong>

Severus Snape had no idea when it was that he went soft. He was pretty sure it was in him all the time – he never could say no when a woman begged him to do something. He'd given his word to protect Harry for Lily Evans-Potter, should the worst happen. And he had protected him, even when it very nearly killed him. Several times. He was never going to forgive Hagrid for the incident with that three headed dog.

Ten years ago, Ginny had begged him to stay away from the children. Their children. He agreed after much protest, under the condition that he be allowed to give them a gift each on their birthdays and on Christmas. Since they were all conceived in May, that made December and January very expensive. Harry still had no idea that Severus was interest in the children because they were really his – he was under the impression that it was just another way for Severus to honor Lily Evans' legacy.

Two months ago, Minerva had decided to retire. She asked Severus to take her place as Headmaster of Hogwarts. She begged. He gave in, despite the fact that Ginny was probably going to kill him when she found out. He would tell Ginny that as Headmaster he would not interact much with the children, but in his heart, he was looking forward to the chance to get to know his James, Albus, and Lily.

James was sixteen now, and starting his sixth year. Like his mother, he was in Gryffindor, and like his uncle, Ronald, he was a Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Like his mother, he was a hot head, and very skilled in Charms. Like Severus, he had the tendency to let a bad mood last weeks at a time, and was a natural at Potions. Like both of them, and as expected of a boy who bore the name Potter, he also excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts. To Neville Longbottom, the current Herbology Professor, James had an alarming tendency to kill plants.

Albus was fourteen, and staring his fourth year. Severus was quite proud to say his son was a Slytherin – not that he was allowed to say it. Albus was currently in the process of growing like a weed, and growing to look more and more like Severus. Eventually, either he or Harry was going to start to wonder. Albus wasn't much like Ginny at all, aside from an inborn, natural wisdom. He was very good at Potions, Herbology, and Arithmacy. He also had a thing for Ancient Runes, though Severus had no idea where he got that talent. Neither he nor Ginny had ever excelled in that subject. He was nothing particularly special at Defense Against the Dark Arts or Charms. He wasn't dismal at anything but flying. The boy hated brooms.

Lily, was twelve, and starting her second year. She was another Gryffindor, and very much a mini-Ginny. She had Severus' dark eyes, though her hair had lightened to a dark auburn as she'd gotten older. She excelled at Charms primarily, and Severus was quite certain she'd try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. She was also very good at Transfiguration, but other than that, she hadn't really gotten interested enough in any other subjects for Severus to be able to evaluate her potential.

So far as Ginny was concerned, well, so far as his feelings for her were considered, he was at a standstill. She said she loved Harry, and did not want to make a habit out of seeing Severus, despite that she obviously also cared for him. Severus kept hoping they would divorce for some reason, and then he could pursue Ginny, because he was too damn honorable to do so while she was still a married woman. He often reminded himself that while he was the father of her children, he'd had NO IDEA who she was and that she was married when he'd slept with her.

So here he was: alone, sitting in the Great Hall, on September the first. He was half listening to Neville Longbottom ramble on about the his own child would be starting this hear. He was really just watching the students below, looking at James, Albus, and Lily. His children. He made a quick speech about rules and such, and welcomed Charlie Weasley on staff as the new Caretaker. Argus Filch, thank Merlin, had finally kicked the bucket. Charlie had fallen in love with a girl who hated dragons, so he'd made a drastic career change. He still visited the reserves, but he and his new bride would be residing here at Hogwarts now.

After all the announcements were made, he excused himself and headed out of the great hall. He'd just about made it to the door when a voice called behind him. "Headmaster, wait!"

Severus turned. It was Albus. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Could I have a word with you, privately?"

Severus raised his eyebrows. Ginny was really going to kill him. "Oh course, come to my office."

Albus followed Severus up the winding staircase to the Head's office. "James," he said to the gargoyles. Severus did his best not to glance at Albus for a reaction to the password he'd chosen. At this point, it was legendary at Hogwarts that James Potter Sr. and Severus Snape hated each others' guts.

"What can I do for you, Albus?" Severus said quietly, looking at the boy.

Albus took a deep breath. "I know the truth. I know that I'm your son."

Severus bit his lip. "How did you find out?"

Albus let out a deep breath. "Sweet Merlin, I was right. I didn't know for sure till now. I just suspected."

Severus crossed his arms. That sneaky little brat had played him. "How very Slytherin of you. How much exactly do you suspect, beyond the fact that you are my son?"

Albus shrugged. "Well, if I'm your son, it stands to reason that you also fathered Lily and James. I found a book about fertility spells that my mom had hidden away and the pages marked were a diagnosis spell to find out if a guy can father children, and another that makes a woman extra fertile if she's trying to get pregnant. I suspected she used the first one on da— on Harry, and the second on you."

"Do your siblings know of your speculations?"

"Oh hell no," Albus laughed. "James would eat me alive if I suggested you were our dad. Lily would think I was playing a joke on her."

Severus frowned. "You don't seem to mind the idea of me being your father."

Albus shrugged. "I've never been a particularly good Potter. I'm a Slytherin. James didn't talk to me for half of my first year. The older I get, the more Harry Potter makes it clear that I am not his ideal son."

"Have you discussed any of this with your mother?"

"No!" Albus exclaimed. "Do you think I'm insane?"

"Insane enough to walk up to the Headmaster and accuse him of being your father with nothing more than suspicion to go on," Severus pointed out. "Which, by the way, is very much something that Harry Potter would do."

Albus shrugged. "I live with him. Something of the man had to rub off on me. But good point on the other. So…are you going to tell me how you ended up being my dad?"

_Dad_. No one had ever called him that before. Severus couldn't help it. He smiled. "You mother found out Harry could not give her children. She found me, charmed me so I would not be able to recognize her true identity, and seduced me. She returned the same day, two years later, and again, two years after that."

"She seduced you?" Albus asked skeptically.

"What would you do if a beautiful woman offered you a ride home when you were walking in a downpour, and then proceeded to beg you to make love to her?"

Albus paled. "Too much info. Eww. Point taken. Go on."

"When she did not return two years after what would have been Lily's conception, I realized that I'd come to…care for the woman I barley knew, who I shared myself with a mere three times. I knew she was a Witch because of the use of the charm, so I decided to return to the Wizarding world in hopes that somehow, I'd find her."

Severus paused, and took a good look at Albus. "The day I moved to Godric's Hallow, I went to a bookstore, only to have a four year old spitting image of myself run into me as I walked in the door."

Albus smacked his forehead. "I remember that! It was me! I ran into you. Mum was threatening to give me a bath when we got home if I didn't stop playing in the pile of dust that was in a corner. It was you."

Severus nodded. "That was the day I figured out that Ginny, your mother, was my mystery woman, and that the three times we'd been together had resulted in the three of you. I wanted to barge in and be a part of your lives right then and there, but your mother begged me to let things be as they were, and I gave in. I was planning on revisiting that agreement with her once you'd all come of age, but you seem to be ahead of the game."

"Wow," Albus said, smirking.

"What?" Severus asked.

"It just occurred to me that I totally have no idea what to do now," Albus confessed. "I usually plan my schemes out better than this."

"Your mother is going to kill me for even talking to you," Severus pointed out.

"And honestly, like I said, James and Lily won't be particularly happy about the truth," Albus added. "They might adjust, but it wont be as easy as it will be for me."

"Why is it so easy for you to accept that your mother charmed and seduced her former Professor in order to have you?" Severus wanted to know. "You do realize I'm old enough to be your grandfather, right?"

Albus shrugged. "Never felt like I belonged. Don't particularly like being the son of the hero of the Wizarding world. Also, I'm pretty sure I like Albus Snape better than Albus Potter. Plus, I'm already named after you."

Severus shook his head. This boy sure was his son.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you want more. :-)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay for those of you watching. I've never been very good about consistently updating. This is a pretty awesome chapter though, if I don't say so myself. Read and Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>December, 2020<p>

Albus Potter, or rather Snape if the truth was ever told, was home for Christmas holiday. It had been almost four months since Albus had confronted Severus Snape about his theory that Severus was his biological father. Severus had walked right into his trap and admitted the truth, that he was right. Albus had agreed to abide by Severus' wishes and wait till at least the summer to confront anyone else. As the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus really didn't need any family drama to taint his relatively good reputation. The fact that it was well known that he was formally a Death Eater, any illegitimate children of his would be assumed to be the product of less than savory events. No one would believe what had really happened.

Albus was not, however, in Slytherin for no good reason. He was quite certain that if he forced his mother, siblings, and adoptive father to confront the truth, or at least part of it, that Harry Potter would make sure that it didn't come out in the public until he was damn good and ready. Years of being under the spot light had taught Harry how to buy privacy. Now, all Albus needed was the right opportunity. And he thought he might see one coming.

James Potter stormed in the house, Harry right behind him, yelling. "James, you just can't do that!" Harry shouted. "I don't care if those Muggles were beating the dog, it was none of your concern. You used magic in front of Muggles, and everyone at the Ministry is going to know about it in an hour!"

"Why does your reputation always come before what's right, dad?" James demanded.

And there it was. Albus leaned on the doorframe. "James, calm down. We don't need to worry about his reputation. He's not even our real father."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Albus, what the hell are you talking about. Of course I'm your real father."

Albus shook his head, fearless. "No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." Harry insisted.

"No, you're not. You're sterile," Albus said.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled, frowning at Albus. "Would you come here please?"

James looked at Albus with wide eyes. "You're kidding, right?"

Albus shook his head. "No, I'm not. I figured it out in September. None of us are the offspring of Harry Potter. I don't think he was aware of it, however."

Ginny came around the corner, Lily following. "What's going on, Harry?" she asked.

Harry crossed his arms. "Albus here seems to think that I'm not his dad."

Ginny turned red.

"He claims that I'm sterile."

Ginny turned white.

Harry looked at his wife, and saw the truth in her eyes. "Ginny?" he whispered.

She looked away. "Holy shit Ginny!" Harry yelled. "Are you serious?"

"Mum?" Lily asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Who the hell is their father, then?" Harry demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Ginny choked out. "He doesn't matter."

Harry's face was redder than Albus had ever seen it, but for some reason, all he wanted to do was laugh as the great Harry Potter, pride shattered, walked out the door and Apparated away.

"Albus Severus Potter," Ginny hissed. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Given my siblings and I the chance to get to know our REAL dad," Albus answered. "And as soon as I'm of age, I'm changing my last name."

"So you know who he is then?" Ginny asked.

"Who is he?" James and Lily both demanded.

"I know who he is. And I like him a lot," Albus answered. "Would you like to tell James and Lily or shall I?"

Ginny slapped Albus across the face, hard. "If you think you're mature enough to handle the very difficult truth, and you think you're man enough to destroy my marriage in the process, then you can be mature and man enough to handle the fall out. Go ahead, tell your brother and sister. But remember that Lions don't like Snakes, and that is exactly what you are."

Albus said nothing, but the smirk had very much been wiped off his face. He hadn't counted on their mother making him deal with James and Lily. He figured she would plead with them to give Severus a chance…his pleading wouldn't get him very far at all. Ginny left the room in tears, and James and Lily just stared at Albus.

"Who is he?" James asked. "Who is our real father?"

"Headmaster Snape," Albus said quietly. "Severus Snape."

* * *

><p>Severus was nursing a glass of whiskey when his Floo came to life. Nobody asked, but a woman tumbled through the fireplace in a hurry. "Severus Snape, how dare you?" Ginny Potter exclaimed.<p>

Severus looked up. "Ginny. If you are talking about be taking the Head's position here at Hogwarts…"

"Oh don't get me started Severus. I'm plenty furious about that in itself," Ginny snapped, "but what I was referring to was divulging Albus' parentage to him."

"Oh…that," Severus sighed. "That was mostly not my fault, Ginny. He came to me, claimed he knew the truth, that he knew I was his father. All I did was ask how he'd found out, and then he admitted he'd only be suspicious, and that I had just confirmed it."

Ginny crossed her arms. "How very Slytherin of him."

"That's what I said," Severus replied. "I told him not to take any action in regards to it until the summer."

"He'd fourteen, Severus!" Ginny yelled. "And your son beside the point. Did you honestly think he'd be able to go that long without shouting it over the rooftops?"

"I didn't think he was that foolish."

"He might be your little Slytherin, but he still grew up under Harry Potter's roof. By fourteen, Harry had already faced down Voldemort to keep the Sorcerer's Stone safe and faced down a cave troll, opened the Chamber of Secrets and killed a basilisk, and tried to run off and kill Sirius before he realized the man was innocent, just to name the highlights."

Severus glared. "Ginny, despite the fact that you and I share three children, you don't know a damn thing about me. By fourteen, I was spending my summers nursing my mother back to health after my idiot Muggle father nearly beat her to death. By fourteen, I was missing classes at Hogwarts because you're bloody father-in-law and his friends were beating the crap out of me every other week. If Albus let your precious secret out due to a rash personality, he got that from YOU!"

Ginny was silent. "I didn't know any of that," she said quietly after a moment. "I'm sorry, love."

"Love?" Severus scoffed. "I've spent ten years praying you would leave Harry-Bloody-Potter and we could be together. Yet you stayed. DON'T call me your love."

Tears started falling down Ginny's cheek. "Do you not see what I'd be giving up to be with you?"

Severus crossed his arms, refusing to me moved by her display. "What? Being the wife of the most famous man in our world? Popularity?"

Ginny sat down. "You were a total arse to Harry, me, my siblings, and friends when we are all still at Hogwarts. You may have changed Severus, and I see that, but they don't. If I publicly acknowledge that you are the father of my children, and that I'm the one who instigated the union, I am quite likely to loose my family. You know what lengths I went to so that I could have children, can't you imagine what the rest of my family means to me? How that no matter how much I do love you, Severus, it will kill me to pay that kind of price to be with you?"

Just then, the Floo activated again, and out tumbled the last person Severus wanted to see at the moment. Harry Potter. "Oh great," Severus mumbled.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Harry looked at Ginny, and then at Severus. "You slimy son-of a bitch. I trusted you! And you've been fucking my wife!"

Severus crossed his arms. "Ginny, I thought he didn't know."

Ginny looked terrified. "How did you find out it was Severus?"

Harry glared. "I called in a favor at St. Mungo's. Why Ginny, why him?"

Ginny looked at the floor. "You were sterile. I wanted children. I have only been with Severus three times, once for each of the children. It was not a love affair, Harry, it was just…"

"Sperm donor?" Harry laughed. "You run to him the minute I walk out the door and you expect me to believe that? And you, Severus Snape, I though you had more honor than to fuck a married woman! Hell, for all I know you fucked my mother as well. I already know you fancied her!"

Severus drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. "I – never – fucked – Lily. Don't you dare make accusations without the full story. Your wife came to me, under guise of glamour charms or something to that effect. Had I known she was who she was, I would not have taken her to bed."

"Thus the charms," Ginny mumbled.

Harry looked stunned for a moment, and Severus lowered his wand. Then the anger began to melt away, replaced by sadness. "Why didn't you just tell me, Ginny? If I'd known I was sterile, we could have adopted, or if you wanted to actually give birth to the children, we could have selected a surrogate father together, and used artificial insemination. You didn't have to give your body to someone else just to be a mother."

Ginny looked at her husband. "Harry, I was afraid that you would not be open to those options. If I told you that you were sterile, and you decided that you were not interested in having children any other way, I would have been unable to do anything at all. If you said no, and then I did what I did after the fact, you would know."

Harry shook his head. "Gin, I was raised by an assortment of adopted family. Your parents, Sirius, Remus, Albus…how could you have thought I would be apposed to giving some poor kid a chance to have a better life?"

Ginny looked ashamed. "You're right. I didn't think. I am so sorry Harry."

Harry looked at Severus one more time before looked back at Ginny. "I wish sorry was enough. I wish you'd thought about how this would affect everyone around you. It's out now. I know, the trust between us is broken. The kids know, and they want a chance to get to know their real father. Severus has fallen in love with you, I know that because he would not have kept your secret this long if he didn't care."

"Harry…"

"No, Ginny," Harry said firmly. "It's over. I want a divorce. You have to live with the consequences of your actions. If any of the kids are unhappy with the change in parenting, they are welcome to stay with me until they come of age. How I feel about them has not changed. Just how I feel about you."

Severus had no idea what to say in the moment. Harry had made some valid observations, and points. He did love Ginny, and it was all Severus could do not to jump up and down in glee when Harry had said the 'D' word. He agreed with Harry that Ginny made some poor choices, but on the other hand, she'd been young then, and afraid that she might not be able to carry on the family line which had suffered so many losses of the course of the war. Logic doesn't generally enter into the mind of the young and mourning.

Harry addressed Severus now. "Severus, I'm sorry I accused you of sleeping with my mother. That was uncalled for. I wish you would have come to me when you found out who it was you were bedding, but knowing Ginny, I understand what you didn't."

"Thank you," Severus sad with a nod.

"Whether or not you and Ginny start openly seeing each other," Harry added as he walked towards the fireplace, "I expect you to work damn hard at being a good father to those kids. You bedded a woman without knowing who she was, and you didn't consider that she may have gotten pregnant. That was irresponsible on your part. You have a lot to make up for as well."

Severus nodded humbly, not missing the irony of being scolded by Harry Potter. A moment later, the Floo came to life, and Harry was gone again, leaving Severus and Ginny to their thoughts.


End file.
